


Reading Rainbow and the Club of Doom

by WonderfulWinnie



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rating May Change, Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, Warnings May Change, lyric prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWinnie/pseuds/WonderfulWinnie
Summary: Monika: Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to meBuffsuki: YesSayori: lmao
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. New Group Chat

**-Sayori is online-**

**-Sayori created a new group chat-**

**New Group Chat**

**Sayori:** hellooooooo guys :3

**Sayori:** oh wait i didn’t add them

**-Sayori added Yuri, Monika, and Natsuki to New Group Chat-**

**-Monika is online-**

**-Yuri is online-**

**Monika:** Hi

**-Sayori renamed New Group Chat ‘Literature Club Group Chat’-**

**-Natsuki is online-**

**Monika:** A club group chat! Good idea, Sayori

**Natsuki:** delete me

**Monika:** How does she know??

**Sayori:** hey natsuki be nice ;-;

**Natsuki:** ???

**Yuri:** Good evening. It is 3 am.

**Natsuki:** delete me from this chat

**Monika:** Ohhhh, ok.

**Sayori:** nooo we need to talk

**Monika:** About what?

**Sayori:** nicknames!

**Sayori:** this app has a nickname feature, did you know that? i can rename any of you right now

**Yuri:** I can’t make it to the meeting tomorrow. My apologies.

**Sayori:** what??? why???

**Yuri:** Sleep deprivation.

**Natsuki:** delete me

**Sayori:** sorry yuri!! we’ll be quiet now :0

**Natsuki:** delete me

**-Sayori nicknamed Natsuki ‘deleted’-**

**deleted:** hEY! Rename me at once!!

**Yuri:** I thought you were going to sleep.

**deleted:** Just put your phone on silent, jeez!!

**Yuri:** Ok.

**deleted:** Now that she’s gone we can gossip about how terrible she is.

**Yuri:** Well, for one, I can’t snap my fingers.

**deleted:** Why are you still here???

**Monika:** She didn’t actually go offline

**deleted:** Also, why can’t you snap your fingers?? It’s so easy! I can do it all the time!!

**Sayori:** Can you snap your neck, as well?

**Monika:** Too soon.

**deleted:** What?

**-Sayori nicknamed Monika ‘can't take a joke’**

**can’t take a joke:** You wound me.

**Sayori:** eheheheheh sorry

**can’t take a joke:** You don’t sound very sorry to me.

**Yuri:** *sips tea*

**deleted:** …

**Sayori:** woah… is yuri in gossiping now???

**Yuri:** No, you all woke me up, so I’m drinking tea.

**-Sayori nicknamed Yuri ‘*sips tea*’-**

**deleted:** hey! At least that name actually makes sense! wtf did you even name me i don’t understand

**-Sayori nicknamed Natsuki ‘Buffsuki’-**

**can’t take a joke:** Sayori what have I told you about staying off the internet????

**Buffsuki:** hold on I like this name

**can’t take a joke:** I’m coming over now

**-can’t take a joke is offline-**

**Sayori:** wait moni nooooo i’m just jokiifngeriuhgfd

**-Sayori is offline-**

**-*sips tea* became Chat Admin-**

**Buffsuki:** Oh, it tells you when people leave

**Buffsuki:** wait why are you admin

***sips tea*:** I don’t know.

**Buffsuki:** Can you rename the chat? This name sucks

***sips tea*:** I shall.

**-*sips tea* renamed Literature Club Group Chat ‘Fun with Literature!’-**

**Buffsuki:** dammit why’d I ask you

**Buffsuki** : your no fun this name is a lie

**-*sips tea* nicknamed Yuri ‘Natsuki’-**

**Natsuki:** Hi I’m Natsuki.

**Buffsuki:** tf?

**-Natsuki nicknamed Yuri ‘Yureally fell for that one, didn’t you?’**

**-Buffsuki is offline-**

**Yureally fell for that one, didn’t you?:** Goodnight.

**-Yureally fell for that one, didn’t you? is offline-**


	2. Fun with Literature

**Fun with Literature**

**-Sayori is online-**

**Sayori:** wake upppppppp

**-Buffsuki is online-**

**Buffsuki:** SHUT UP

**-can’t take a joke is online-**

**-Yureally fell for that one, didn’t you? is online-**

**Sayori:** who changed the name of the group chat :D ???

**Yureally fell for that one, didn’t you?:** I did. The chat made me admin in your absence.

**-Sayori nicknamed Yuri ‘*sips tea*’-**

***sips tea*:** I need to get ready for school.

**Buffsuki:** Why??? It’s like 5 am, school doesn’t start for hours

**-*sips tea* is offline-**

**can’t take a joke:** Well that’s no reason not to get ready to go to school in advance

**Sayori:** aw man, i just realized im the only one without a nickname :(

**can’t take a joke:** Make me an admin and I’ll fix that :)

**-can’t take a joke became** **Chat Admin-**

**-can’t take a joke nicknamed Monika ‘Monika’-**

**Monika:** Fixed!

**Sayori:** aaahh??? you just made yourself not nicknamed!

**Monika:** Yup! Now you’re not alone

**Sayori:** aww that’s sweet

**Buffsuki:** disgusting

**-Monika nicknamed Natsuki ‘Disgusting’-**

**Disgusting:** Hey!

**Monika:** Goodbye :)

**-Monika is offline-**

**-Sayori became Chat Admin-**

**Disgusting:** Coward!

**Sayori:** i’ll go get her, see you at the literature club!!

**Disgusting:** That makes no sense

**-Sayori is offline-**

**-Disgusting became Chat Admin-**

**-Disgusting nicknamed Natsuki ‘Buffsuki’-**

**-Buffsuki renamed Fun with Literature! ‘Club of Doom’-**

**-*sips tea* is online-**

**-*sips tea* became Chat Admin-**

**Buffsuki:** Dammit why'd you come on

***sips tea*:** Sorry.

**-*sips tea* is offline-**

**-Buffsuki became Chat Admin-**

**-Buffsuki is offline-**


	3. Cupcake Circulation Lyric Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time for a lyric prank!! Song: Cupcake Circulation by StrawberrySana on Youtube  
> Go check it out it's really good: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqVnC4rnoiw

**Club of Doom**

**-Buffsuki is online-**

**Buffsuki:** …

**-*sips tea* is online-**

**-*sips tea* became Chat Admin-**

**Buffsuki:** >:(

***sips tea*:** My apologies.

**-Sayori is online-**

**-Sayori became Chat Admin-**

**-Monika is online-**

**Sayori:** hewwoooooooo!! how are all my favorite peeps doing??

**Monika:** That’s not saying much, you know.

***sips tea*:** I’m alright.

**Monika:** My day has been fine, except for the part where SOMEONE keeps accessing the internet through my computer

**Sayori:** it’s not me! i promise!!!

**Buffsuki:** Hey you!

**Sayori:** heyy

**Buffsuki:** It’s time for us to make this

**Sayori:** make what??

**Monika:** Did you all remember to write poems for today?

**Sayori:** uhhh…. yeah! eheheheh

**Monika:** bruh

**Buffsuki:** Kitty cupcakes let’s bake them

**Monika:** But we’re at school??

***sips tea*:** If you were bringing cupcakes to the club today, you should have cooked them in advance.

**Buffsuki:** Our sweet festival will start now

**Monika:** The festival isn’t for another week, Natsuki

**Sayori:** hey, what are we doing for it again

**Monika:** I don’t know what you’re talking about, we’ve never gotten to the festival before?

**Sayori:** not what i meant but gee thanks for that reminder i guess

***sips tea*:** This conversation is hard to follow.

**Buffsuki:** Let’s make something to adore

**Monika:** Right now?

***sips tea*:** It’s class time, Natsuki, you should consider not looking at your phone.

**Monika:** We should serve cupcakes at the festival! Good idea, Natsuki

**Sayori:** yayyy that sounds yummy :3

**Buffsuki:** We’ll start off with some flour

**Monika:** We don’t need to know the recipe right this second, thanks

**Buffsuki:** A little bit of

**Sayori:** what?

***sips tea*:** Once I sent a text in the middle of a sentence. It was awful.

**Buffsuki:** Eggs, milk, salt and baking powder

**Sayori:** why would you put salt in cupcakes???

**Monika:** Calm down, Sayori, I’m sure Natsuki knows much more than us about baking

**Buffsuki:** And then we’ll beat

**Sayori:** lol

**Buffsuki:** Plus make it sweet

***sips tea*:** That rhymed, are you writing a poem?

**Buffsuki:** By adding lots of cream and sugar

**Sayori:** yessss

**Monika:** Sayori I thought we had this class together, but I don’t see you here

**Sayori:** i’ll be right thereee

***sips tea*:** I have this class with Natsuki. Natsuki, pay attention, today’s lecture is important.

**Buffsuki:** Then we’ll soften up some butter

***sips tea*:** While we appreciate the recipe, Natsuki, the constant texts are distracting from our studies.

**Buffsuki:** so we can make lots of yummy frosting for each other

**Sayori:** sounds fun!

**Monika:** Maybe we can all do that later

***sips tea*:** I feel like I’m being ignored.

**Monika:** Just take her phone, that always works

***sips tea*:** Ok, I can do that.

**Buffsuki:** h-heyyyyuhigdjnvuweisdjkfhj

***sips tea*:** Nevermind, she’s deceptively strong.

**Monika:** Really? That’s a surprise

**Buffsuki:** Why did our hands touch just now?

**Monika:** Yuri tried to take your phone

**Sayori:** that’s kinda mean

**Monika:** We are in class

***sips tea*:** I’m sorry, Natsuki. I should not have tried to take your phone.

**Buffsuki:** It’s not like I like you or anything

***sips tea*:** Good to know.

**Sayori:** ooooo natsuki is going all tsundere on us X3

**Monika:** This is honestly hard to watch

**Buffsuki:** A fluffy fluffy cake is something sweet we’ll make

**Sayori:** hey yuri what class are you guys in right now??

***sips tea*:** Chemistry. Why?

**Sayori:** ha! now i can say that you guys have chemistry together :3

***sips tea*:** I guess you can say that? What class are you two in?

**Monika:** We also have chemistry

**Sayori:** ooooo moni stop it ur making me blush

**Monika:** I can see you, you’re not blushing

***sips tea*:** Why is there another Chemistry class? This school isn’t that big.

**Monika:** They just suck at making schedules, I guess.

**Sayori:** what are you doing in your class??? in ours we’re watching bill nye

**Monika:** Bill Nye the Science Guy

**Sayori:** BILL BILL BILL BILL

***sips tea*:** We’re doing a lab.

**Buffsuki:** Baking with you together like this is so much fun

***sips tea*:** Well I’m glad you’re enjoying having me as a lab partner, but I’d hardly call this baking.

**Buffsuki:** but I won’t say that out loud

**Monika:** What do you think this is? Your personal diary?

***sips tea*:** I think she means that if the teacher hears us talking the whole class gets detention.

**Sayori:** oof

**Monika:** That’s harsh.

**Buffsuki:** Something this sweet is truly the best treat.

***sips tea*:** Actually, we’re testing types of acid.

**Sayori:** isn’t that dangerous??

***sips tea*:** Extremely. This last one had a pH of 0!

**Sayori:** what does that mean

**Monika:** Maybe if you were paying attention to class right now you’d know

***sips tea*:** *sips tea*

**Sayori:** ouch, yuri, did you just drink acid??

**Sayori:** yuri??

**Monika:** Please respond

**Buffsuki:** A cupcake from you

**Sayori:** don’t eat it! there’s acid in them!!

**Buffsuki:** Makes me smile

***sips tea*:** Sorry, it was my turn to test one of the samples.

**Sayori:** don’t drink them!!

***sips tea*:** I didn’t!

**Buffsuki:** I love this style

***sips tea*:** what style?

**Buffsuki:** Let’s go munch on them for a while

**Sayori:** no!!!!

**Sayori:** DON’T DO IT

***sips tea*:** Relax, Sayori. She’s laughing.

**Sayori:** or crying! or choking on the acid!

***sips tea*:** Trust me, she didn’t drink any of the acid.

**Monika:** Calm down, everyone. We should return to class.

**Buffsuki:** Thank you for spending time with me

***sips tea*:** Anytime, Natsuki.

**Monika:** Is this sarcasm because I said we should return to class?

***sips tea*:** That’s right, we should. Come on, Natsuki, we have a project to complete.

**Buffsuki:** You may be dumb

***sips tea*:** I am not.

**Buffsuki:** But I have to agree

***sips tea*:** Wait, really?

**Buffsuki:** I love baking with you everyday

**Sayori:** this is so cute eeee

***sips tea*:** We don’t bake together, though?

**Sayori:** this is still so cute :3

**Buffsuki:** I hope you feel the same way

***sips tea*:** If we ever bake together, I’ll be sure to let you know

**Sayori:** lmao this is a riot

**Monika:** Not really

**Buffsuki:** It’s time for us to make this

**Sayori:** make what??

**Buffsuki:** Kitty cupcakes let’s bake them

**Monika:** You already said that

***sips tea*:** If you want, we could bake cupcakes after school today.

**Buffsuki:** Our sweet festival will start now

**Monika:** Again, the festival isn’t until next week. And I doubt Sayori could hold herself back from eating them all before that much time passes

**Sayori:** eheheh you know me so well

**Monika:** You wouldn’t believe it

**Sayori:** don’t be so sure about that :)

**Monika:** Don’t tell me what to do :)

**Buffsuki:** Let’s make something to adore

***sips tea*:** You’re right, Monika. Natsuki did say this earlier.

**Buffsuki:** Hey would you look at the TIME NOW

**Monika:** It’s ten minutes until the end of class. Get back to work

**Buffsuki:** I have to say good BYE NOW

***sips tea*:** She’s making funny faces.

**Sayori:** class isn’t over for ten more minutes, silly

**Buffsuki:** Before we run into Sayori

***sips tea*:** Sayori isn’t in our class.

**Monika:** Who wouldn’t want to run into such a precious little angel?

**Sayori:** gee moni ur making me blush again

**Monika:** Well how am I supposed to verify that if your phone is in front of your face? Pay attention to the lecture!

**Buffsuki:** And she goes

**Sayori:** everybody gets a hug!

***sips tea*:** ‘Before we run into Sayori and she goes everybody gets a hug?”

**Monika:** No Sayori wrote the end of that

***sips tea*:** I see.

**Buffsuki:** Sa-yo-na-ra

***sips tea*:** ‘Before we run into Sayori and she goes sa-yo-na-ra?”

**Sayori:** ooh! it’s a play on words? what does sa-yo-na-ra mean?

**Monika:** Sayonara is Japanese for ‘goodbye forever’

**Sayori:** …

***sips tea*:** Why would she say that?

**Monika:** Natsuki, are you the one accessing the internet through my computer?

**Buffsuki:** HAHAHA!! You all got lyric pranked

**Buffsuki:** There’s the bell, got to run!

***sips tea*:** What?

**Buffsuki:** Come on, Yuriiegrjknbfdjvif

**-Buffsuki is offline-**

***sips tea*:** dsgiruejfmciewruh iao

**-*sips tea* is offline-**

**Monika:** Your room, now, Sayori. We need to discuss this

**Sayori:** why my room

**Monika:** I don’t have a house. Come on now let’s go I paused time it’s all good.

**Sayori:** can we play pranks on the others while time is paused pls

**Monika:** Oh alright

**Sayori:** yessss

**-Monika is offline-**

**-Sayori is offline-**


	4. Your Reality Lyric Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lyric prank! This one is Your Reality, from DDLC itself.

**Club of Doom**

**-*sips tea* is online-**

***sips tea*:** Why do Natsuki and I have fake moustaches super-glued to our faces??

**-Monika is online-**

**Monika:** Oh no

**-Buffsuki is online-**

**-Sayori is online-**

**-Sayori become Chat Admin-**

**Sayori:** haha! gotcha! 

**Buffsuki:** IM GONNA KILL YOU

***sips tea*:** How is this possible?? Natsuki dragged us to the bathroom and then they were just there, on our faces!

**Sayori:** this is hilarious lmao

**Buffsuki:** NO ITS NOT IM GONNA KILL YOU TWO

**Monika:** I wasn’t involved in this

**Sayori:** you were though??

**Buffsuki:** PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** Hey Sayori I have an idea

**Sayori:** ooo what is it??

**Monika:** Since Natsuki lyric pranked us, let’s lyric prank her back!

**Sayori:** what song are you doing??

**Monika:** I can’t think of anything, so I’m just doing ‘Your Reality’

**Sayori:** ah oh but why are you telling me??

**Monika:** Well you’ve heard the song before so I knew it wouldn’t work on you

**Sayori:** oh ok! so what should i do??

**Monika:** You don’t need to do anything

**Sayori:** aw but i waaaant toooo

**Monika:** You can set up the next line if it seems I’m taking a while to respond

**Sayori:** perfect! i’ll start nowww

**Club of Doom**

**Sayori:** so how are yalls daily schedules??

**Buffsuki:** 1\. Kill sayori 2. Kill monika 3. Die happy, having fulfilled my destiny

***sips tea*:** I usually just read all day.

**Monika:** Everyday, I imagine a future where I can be with you

**Sayori:** aw thanks moni that warms my heart

***sips tea*:** I just realized that Natsuki and I are late for our next class.

**Sayori:** sameeee moni and i are skipping

***sips tea*:** What?

**Buffsuki:** WHERE ARE YOU

**Monika:** In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you

***sips tea*:** Not a location, but ok.

**Sayori:** lol

**Monika:** The ink flows down into a dark puddle

***sips tea*:** Did your pen break?

**Buffsuki:** I can’t find them anywhere!

**Sayori:** we’re at my house lol

***sips tea*:** Do you live close to the school?

**Sayori:** something like that yeah

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** moni i just realized you can’t do the next line

**Monika:** Why?

**Sayori:** because it says ‘his’ and right now there aren’t any boys in the game

**Monika:** Fair point, but won’t everyone just assume I have a boyfriend they don’t know, like that time I was late?

**Sayori:** it’s no fun if that’s the answer

**Monika:** It’s literally a lyric prank

**Sayori:** :(

**Monika:** Ok fine just don’t blame me when this goes south

**Sayori:** yesss drama

**Club of Doom**

**Sayori:** moni what should i do

**Monika:** Just move your hand, write the way into her heart

***sips tea*:** What?

**Buffsuki:** Sayori has a crush??

***sips tea*:** No, that doesn’t make sense, earlier Monika was talking about imagining a future of ‘me and you’.

**Buffsuki:** OMG are Monika and Sayori secretly together??

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** Told you

**Sayori:** what are you talking about this is gold x3

**Club of Doom**

**Monika:** But in this world of infinite choices

***sips tea*:** Don’t worry, Monika. I’m sure Sayori won’t leave you for another.

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** The next line repeats twice what do I do?? 

**Sayori:** let me say ittt

**Monika:** Ok

**Club of Doom**

**Monika:** What will it take just to find that special day

***sips tea*:** She’s ignoring me.

**Buffsuki:** Aren’t we all?

**Sayori:** What will it take just to find…

**Buffsuki:** OMG SAYORI USED UPPERCASE

**Sayori:** that special day? :)

***sips tea*:** This is cute.

**Monika:** Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today

***sips tea*:** Probably, you’re a good President.

**Buffsuki:** Why is president capitalized, it’s not like she’s the president of the united states

***sips tea*:** It’s capitalized because I’m referring to Monika specifically.

**Buffsuki:** Are you though? There are multiple presidents at this school for all the clubs

***sips tea*:** I see why you might think that my grammar is flawed, but I have a strange feeling that I’m correct here.

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** lololol you’re the President

**Club of Doom**

**Sayori:** what did you pick for us to do

**Monika:** When you’re here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway

***sips tea*:** That’s sweet, but not entirely accurate.

**Buffsuki:** The moustaches are NOT FUN

***sips tea*:** Are we even having club today? It seems like Monika and Sayori already went home.

**Monika:** When I can’t even read my own feelings

***sips tea*:** Are you alright, Monika?

**Monika:** What good are words when a smile says it all?

**Sayori:** mood

**Buffsuki:** Is it though?

**Monika:** And if this world won’t write me an ending

***sips tea*:** Monika are you alright?

**Buffsuki:** Yeah Monika that’s an alarming thing to text someone

**Monika:** What will it take just for me to have it all

***sips tea*:** I’m not entirely sure what you mean by that.

**Buffsuki:** Clearly it means she’s planning on super-gluing moustaches to everyone else’s faces, too!

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** Did you really use super-glue?

**Sayori:** Eheheheheh

**Club of Doom**

**Monika:** Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me

**Buffsuki:** Yes

**Sayori:** lmao

**Monika:** Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free

***sips tea*:** Did you kidnap Sayori?

**Buffsuki:** How do you know she meant ‘take you’ like that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

***sips tea*:** *sips holy water*

**Buffsuki:** Careful there Yuri that stuff will kill you

**Monika:** The ink flows down into a dark puddle

**Buffsuki:** Hey Monika, is ‘ink’ a metaphor for something else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

***sips tea*:** You mean like blood?

**Buffsuki:** How did you get what I meant the other time but not this time

***sips tea*:** _o h_

**Monika:** How can I write love into reality?

**Buffsuki:** If you ever wanna know how to make love, I’m the gal to call

***sips tea*:** Natsuki stop it

**Buffsuki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**-Sayori nicknamed Yuri ‘*sips holy water*’-**

**Buffsuki:** That’s perfect-

***sips holy water*:** Why has my life come to this?

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** This is getting out of hand, should we stop?

**Sayori:** nonono it’s just getting good

**Club of Doom**

**Monika:** If I can’t hear the sound of your heartbeat

**Buffsuki:** OH SHIT DID SAYORI DIE

***sips holy water*:** Watch your language.

**Buffsuki:** Watch your attitude

***sips holy water*:** The irony.

**Monika:** What do you call love in your reality?

***sips holy water*:** The reality of the dead?

**Buffsuki:** Maybe she just has a thing for listening to heartbeats

***sips holy water*:** Maybe she’s talking to herself.

**Buffsuki:** That sounds needlessly complicated

***sips holy water*:** Monika, is this a poem?

**Monika:** And in your reality, if I don’t know how to love you

**Sayori:** what will you do

**Buffsuki:** Oh thank god Sayori’s not dead

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** thanks moni

**Monika:** Very funny

**Club of Doom**

**Monika:** I’ll leave you be

***sips holy water*:** Huh? You’re leaving?

**-Monika is offline-**

**Sayori:** …

**Buffsuki:** Is Monika alright??

**Sayori:** of course, she’s with me

***sips holy water*:** What was that all about?

**Sayori:** It was a lyric prank! The song is called ‘Your Reality’, and I wrote it!

**Buffsuki:** Sayori!! Capitalizing!! Sjdfghefkdgj

***sips holy water*:** Sayori, I didn’t know you wrote songs.

**Sayori:** ah no that was moni she stole my phone for a sec lol

**Buffsuki:** Ah ok that makes more sense

**Sayori:** wait who changed the name

***sips holy water*:** That would be Natsuki.

**Sayori:** it’s cool!!

**-Sayori is offline-**

**-*sips holy water* became Chat Admin-**

***sips holy water*:** This is a strange system of deciding who’s in charge of the chat.

**Buffsuki:** I should just make my own chat >:(

**-*sips holy water* renamed Club of Doom ‘Reading Rainbow’-**

**Buffsuki:** Bruh

**-Buffsuki is offline-**

**-*sips holy water* is offline-**


	5. Reading Rainbow

**Reading Rainbow**

**-Monika is online-**

**-Sayori is online-**

**Sayori:** TAKE A LOOK, IT’S IN A BOOK, ALL YOU NEED TO KNOWWWWWW

**Monika:** Is this another lyric prank?

**Sayori:** no? i mean im not pranking anyone

**Monika:** Ok carry on then

**Sayori:** READING RAINBOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Monika:** Timeline-wise, it’s Monday, right?

**Sayori:** yeah

**Monika:** So tomorrow’s the day you bring him into the literature club

**Sayori:** it was, i’m not sure if i still want to do that though

**Monika:** That’s fair

**Sayori:** i didn’t tell anyone about anything yet, so it’s not like natsuki is making cupcakes or anything

**Monika:** Yet?

**Sayori:** don’t you think we should tell them it’s a game?

**Monika:** …no? Being sentient sucks

**Sayori:** they’d want us to tell them

**Monika:** You’re not wrong, I’m just not sure how we’d be able to pull that off successfully

**Sayori:** hold on!! i have an idea!

**Monika:** What’s that?

**Sayori:** let’s lyric prank them again!

**Monika:** What?

**Sayori:** your reality is already talking about the game and stuff, so let’s just spam them with lyric pranks that are increasingly blatant about stuff

**Monika:** …

**Sayori:** (人ﾟ ∀ﾟ) pweeeease~?

**Monika:** (눈‸눈)

**Sayori:** ( 人ФｴФ)

**Monika:** Ok ok we can do it.

**Sayori:** (°//ω/°)/✺

**Monika:** ◌⑅⃝*॰ॱᒄᵒᵏⁱ(꜆˘͈ෆ˘͈꜀)ᒄᵒᵏⁱ◌⑅⃝*॰ॱ

**-*sips holy water* is online-**

***sips holy water*:** Hey, what are you guys discussing?

**-Monika deleted 28 messages-**

***sips holy water*:** Ok nevermind I guess.

**-*sips holy water* is offline-**

**Monika:** That was close. Let’s go to bed now, it’s like almost midnight

**Sayori:** sleepover! woo!

**Sayori:** be quiet my mom will hear you if you talk

**Monika:** Ohhhh so that’s why you were making us text this whole time

**Sayori:** goodnight :3

**Monika:** Goodnight~

**-Monika is offline-**

**-Sayori is offline-**

\---------

**Reading Rainbow**

**-Buffsuki is online-**

**-Buffsuki became Chat Admin-**

**-Buffsuki renamed Reading Rainbow ‘Club of Doom’-**

**-Monika is online-**

**-Monika became Chat Admin-**

**-Monika renamed Club of Doom ‘Reading Rainbow’-**

**Buffsuki:** HEY

**Monika:** Hey~

**Buffsuki:** I still haven’t forgiven you for the moustache incident >:(

**Monika:** I had nothing to do with that

**Buffsuki:** Cross your heart and hope to die?

**Monika:** ???

**-Sayori is online-**

**Sayori:** reading rainbowwwww

**Buffsuki:** I’ve had it with you!

**Sayori:** eh?

**Buffsuki:** I’m going to create my OWN group chat

**Sayori:** why?

**Buffsuki:** Because I deserve it. And my group chat will be a THOUSAND times better than yours. I’ll have way more members, and I’ll be the admin at ALL TIMES

**Sayori:** what about when you go offline?

**Buffsuki:** I can turn that off in the settings when I first make the chat

**Sayori:** woah

**Buffsuki:** So long, suckers!

  
  
  



	6. Club of Doom

**-Natsuki created a new group chat-**

**New Group Chat**

**-Natsuki renamed New Group Chat ‘Club of Doom’-**

**-Natsuki added Yuri, Monika and Sayori to Club of Doom-**

**-Yuri is online-**

**Yuri:** Why don’t I have the same nickname?

**Natsuki:** This is a different chat

**Natsuki:** I’m in charge now, and I can name you whatever I want

**Monika:** I thought you said you were going to get more members?

**Natsuki:** Yes! I shall! This chat will be a mighty sprawling kingdom of glorious power

**-Natsuki nicknamed Natsuki ‘Queen Natsuki’-**

**Sayori:** ooh that’s fun! what do i get??

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed Yuri ‘Queen Yuri’-**

**Queen Yuri:** Huh?!

**Queen Natsuki:** Yuri gets to be the other queen because she didn’t super-glue a moustache to my face

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed Sayori ‘Princess Sayori’-**

**Princess Sayori:** woo! i’m a princess :D

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed Monika ‘Witch Monika’-**

**Witch Monika:** That’s fantastic

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** lolololololol

**Monika:** Ahahah yes it’s very funny

**Club of Doom**

**Witch Monika:** But where are your other subjects?

**-Queen Natsuki added Dadsuki to Club of Doom-**

**-Dadsuki is online-**

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed Dadsuki ‘Prisoner’-**

**Prisoner:** What?

**Witch Monika:** I don’t think that counts

**-Queen Natsuki added Momika, Yuri’s Mom, Sayori’s Mom and Sayori’s Dad to Club of Doom-**

**Queen Natsuki:** Monika what’s your dad’s number?

**Witch Monika:** Why did you add everyone’s parents??

**Queen Natsuki:** I needed subjects

**-Momika is online-**

**Momika:** Hello, Monika. Where are you?

**-Yuri’s Mom is online-**

**Witch Monika:** Hi mom

**Queen Yuri:** Since I’m a queen as well, can I have admin privileges?

**Queen Natsuki:** No

**Queen Yuri:** Monika gets to be an admin in Sayori’s group chat. Your leadership might be considered unstable if you don’t have support.

**Queen Natsuki:** That’s bull but whatever

**-Queen Yuri became Chat Admin-**

**Queen Natsuki:** If you piss me off I’m removing you

**-Queen Yuri nicknamed Yuri’s Mom ‘Magical Sorcerer’-**

**Magical Sorcerer:** Nice.

**-Magical Sorcerer is offline-**

**-Sayori’s Mom is online-**

**-Sayori’s Dad is online-**

**Sayori’s Dad:** hello everyone! what’s going on?

**Princess Sayori:** hi dad!!

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed Sayori’s Dad ‘Knight of Doom1’-**

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed Sayori’s Mom ‘Knight of Doom2’-**

**Knight of Doom2:** Why 2?

**Knight of Doom1:** First is the worst, second is the best!

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** I’m confused

**Sayori:** witch monika is confused?

**Monika:** How does Natsuki have all our parents phone numbers??

**Sayori:** it’s a video game, maybe don’t question it?

**Monika:** Fair enough

**Club of Doom**

**Queen Natsuki:** Is there anyone else I need to add?

**Queen Yuri:** I have more numbers in my contacts.

**Queen Natsuki:** Add them!!

**-Queen Yuri added Monika’s Dad, MC, MomC and DadC to Club of Doom-**

**-MC is online-**

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** EXPLAIN THAT

**Sayori:** AAAAA

**Monika:** Stay calm stay calm stay calm

**Sayori:** on the bright side, now we have a larger audience for our lyric pranks!

**Monika:** We don’t want EVERYONE to find out!

**Sayori:** well eventually we should tell our parents

**Monika:** One step at a time, ok? I’m still upset that you know

**Sayori:** :<

**Club of Doom**

**Princess Sayori:** hey! mc!!

**MC:** hey sayori

**-Monika’s Dad is online-**

**-MomC is online-**

**-DadC is online-**

**Princess Sayori:** hey everyone! mc is my neighbor! we grew up together

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed MC ‘Prince MC’-**

**Prince MC:** thanks, i guess?

**MomC:** What’s happening?

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** we should do a lyric prank right now!!!

**Monika:** Let’s stick with pranking in the Reading Rainbow chat

**Sayori:** you’re no fun

**Monika:** I’m lots of fun

**Sayori:** prove it :0

**Club of Doom**

**Witch Monika:** Okay everyone!

**Prince MC:** Monika?

**Witch Monika:** School starts in a few minutes, we should wrap this up!

**Princess Sayori:** lmao that’s not fun

**Queen Yuri:** No, she’s right, we need to get going.

**-Queen Yuri is offline-**

**Monika’s Dad:** Come straight home after school

**-Monika’s Dad is offline-**

**Momika:** Have fun!

**-Momika is offline-**

**Knight of Doom1:** Pay attention to the teacher!!

**-Knight of Doom1 is offline-**

**-Knight of Doom2 is offline-**

**DadC:** Turn off your phone I’ll drive you

**-DadC is offline-**

**-Prince MC is offline-**

**-MomC is offline-**

**Princess Sayori:** aw, who will I walk to school with?

**Queen Natsuki:** Not me, I live nowhere near you

**-Queen Natsuki is offline-**

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** I’ll walk with you :)

**Monika:** I mean I’m already here lol

**Sayori:** wait if you don’t have a house where do your parents live

**Monika:** Oh

**Monika:** I do have a house

**Monika:** I guess I forgot. While the game was still going, I spent so much time on the code that I never went home

**Sayori:** well the sleepover was fun :D

**Sayori:** can we do it again sometime?

**Monika:** Yeah I should just probably go tell my parents where I was last night

**Sayori:** ok lol

**Sayori:** can we still walk to school together

**Monika:** Sure thing

**-Monika is offline-**

**-Sayori is offline-**


	7. Get Out Of My Head Lyric Prank

_ Another lyric prank? This one is ‘Get Out Of My Head’ by TryHardNinja on Youtube.  _

_ Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuoCSrZEEh0 _

_ Definitely go watch that video before reading this, it’s fantastic!! _

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**-Sayori is online-**

**Sayori:** hey moni

**-Monika is online-**

**Monika:** Yes?

**Sayori:** can we tell mc

**Monika:** Do you still like him

**Sayori:** no

**Monika:** Then why?

**Sayori:** he deserves to know, right?

**Monika:** Not really, he’s a jerk

**Sayori:** wasn’t he being controlled by the player, though?

**Monika:** Well yeah, the player is the one who deleted me, but MC was the one who was so rude to you in your route

**Sayori:** well I forgave you

**Monika:** Touché

**Sayori:** given how involved he was, we should tell him outright without any pranking

**Monika:** Not even one prank?

**Sayori:** eheheh ok

**Sayori:** but just one!!!

**Club of Doom**

**-Queen Natsuki is online-**

**-Prince MC is online-**

**Princess Sayori:** hello mc

**Prince MC:** hey

**Prince MC:** are you alright?

**Princess Sayori:** yeah im fine, why??

**Prince MC:** i had this terrible dream that something happened to you

**Princess Sayori:** eheheh this is what happens when you don’t get enough sleep silly

**-Queen Yuri is online-**

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** if you’re gonna prank, do it now

**Monika:** One moment I need to pick a song

**Sayori:** send it to me so i can help out!!

**Monika:** Ok

**Club of Doom**

**Queen Yuri:** Natsuki, would you kindly return my teapot?

**Queen Natsuki:** What?

**Queen Yuri:** Don’t even try to deny it.

**Queen Natsuki:** What???

**Queen Yuri:** You stole my teapot.

**Queen Natsuki:** No I didn’t

**Queen Yuri:** Then who did?

**Queen Natsuki:** Maybe you just lost it idiot

**-Momika is online-**

**-Knight of Doom1 is online-**

**-Knight of Doom2 is online-**

**Knight of Doom2:** Aren’t you kids supposed to be in school right now?

**Queen Yuri:** We’re on our lunch break.

**Queen Natsuki:** I found it! It’s in the closet of the literature club

**Queen Yuri:** I already checked there.

**Queen Natsuki:** I guess you didn’t check hard enough!

**Momika:** You have a teapot at school?

**Prince MC:** the teachers let them keep it there

**Queen Yuri:** How did you know that?

**Prince MC:** i don’t know

**Princess Sayori:** you know because i told you, silly

**Prince MC:** really? that’s strange

**Princess Sayori:** well i did

**Witch Monika:** I love you

**Queen Natsuki:** Hold up

**Witch Monika:** You got my mind overloaded

**Momika:** Aww that's cute

**Witch Monika:** Thoughts of you fill my head

**Witch Monika:** No room for nothing else

**Queen Yuri:** That’s a double negative.

**Queen Natsuki:** Shut up

**Witch Monika:** Hacked my love and you stole it

**Princess Sayori:** really? someone did that?

**Queen Natsuki:** Is it just me, or is Sayori acting a little more dense than usual?

**Queen Yuri:** I hate to agree, but you are correct.

**Knight of Doom2:** Hey, that’s my daughter you're talking about.

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** Dammit they’re doing that thing where they think I’m talking about you

**Sayori:** i don’t mind

**Monika:** Oh

**Monika:** Ok nevermind then

**Club of Doom**

**Witch Monika:** Reprogrammed all my rules

**Momika:** Who do you have a crush on, dear?

**Queen Natsuki:** Wow Momika is also dense

**Queen Yuri:** Don’t be mean.

**Witch Monika:** And guessed my password too

**Knight of Doom2:** Are you insinuating that my daughter broke into your phone?

**Momika:** Are you insinuating that my daughter has a crush on Sayori?

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** This is just fantastic

**Sayori:** is it?

**Monika:** This was supposed to be a prank on MC, but everyone thinks I’m talking about you

**Sayori:** and we’re doing it in the chat with all our parents, lol

**Monika:** Next time we’re definitely doing it in the other chat, yes :<

**Club of Doom**

**Witch Monika:** And now I can’t feel the same

**Witch Monika:** Your love is a bug I can’t shake

**Queen Yuri:** Nice metaphor.

**Princess Sayori:** are you sure it’s a metaphor?? i think moni’s getting hacked

**Queen Natsuki:** bruh

**Witch Monika:** You’re pushing my hard drive too far all the circuits might break

**Princess Sayori:** whoever’s doing that, you need to stop!

**-Queen Natsuki nicknamed Monika ‘Robot Monika’-**

**Queen Yuri:** That kind of goes against the medieval fantasy theme we had going on here.

**Queen Natsuki:** Monika’s the one who ruined it by talking about hacking and stuff

**Momika:** Calm down and let my daughter finish

**Robot Monika:** ‘Cause love is a dangerous game

**Robot Monika:** Love is a dangerous game

**Robot Monika:** Why do we play it?

**Princess Sayori:** why do we play it?

**Queen Natsuki:** Aha!

**Robot Monika:** Love is a dangerous game

**Queen Natsuki:** Looks like the robot broke

**Queen Yuri:** This is texting, Monika. You don’t need to repeat yourself.

**Robot Monika:** Nothing can protect my brain

**Momika:** Except helmets! You should always wear a helmet

**Robot Monika:** From a lovely virus like you

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** can i do the next part?? it’s quoting me :D

**Monika:** ok yeah

**Club of Doom**

**Sayori:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Queen Natsuki:** Woah that’s a lot of caps

**Sayori:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Queen Natsuki:** Does this mean she likes Monika back?

**Knight of Doom1:** Sayori, are you ok??

**Sayori:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Knight of Doom2:** How long is your lunch break?

**Sayori:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Queen Yuri:** There’s twenty minutes left.

**Queen Natsuki:** No there’s twenty-five minutes left

**Queen Yuri:** That’s only if you count the time we’re given to get to class afterwards!

**Momika:** Monika, how has school been?

**Robot Monika:** You’re too much of a good thing

**Queen Natsuki:** Monika, how about you and Sayori take this to a private chat?

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** little did she know…

**Monika:** lmao

**Club of Doom**

**Sayori:** hey mc what are you eating for lunch

**Prince MC:** a sandwich

**Prince MC:** woah that’s a lot of messages

**Sayori:** huh? you left? but it never said

**Prince MC:** i forgot to log out

**Prince MC:** one sec i’ll backread

**Robot Monika:** So good it’s bad for me

**Prince MC:** ok done

**Robot Monika:** Corrupt my memory

**Prince MC:** honestly, my memory hasn’t been the best lately either

**Queen Natsuki:** Oh no. Don’t tell me this one’s an idiot as well

**Princess Sayori:** ok… i won’t tell you

**Prince MC:** hey!

**Prince MC:** i just know that this isn’t about monika and sayori

**Queen Natsuki:** How would you know that?

**Prince MC:** sayori is straight

**Princess Sayori:** ???

**Prince MC:** she would have told me if she wasn’t

**Princess Sayori:** lmao this is awkward

**Knight of Doom2:** You’re a lesbian?

**Princess Sayori:** no i’m bi

**Knight of Doom1:** Me too!

**Prince MC:** i didn’t know any of this??

**Queen Natsuki:** lmao

**Robot Monika:** Shocked my mainframe and it stings

**Queen Natsuki:** Good god Monika why are you still talking about that

**Robot Monika:** In my mind whole lines of code are glitched up and going rouge

**Princess Sayori:** really?

**Queen Natsuki:** I’m actually face-palming SO HARD right now

**Robot Monika:** Sorry for acting a little bit strange

**Momika:** Is this why you didn’t come home last night?

**Queen Natsuki:** Probably, she said she was at Sayori’s

**Knight of Doom2:** Sayori, you didn’t tell me you brought someone over??

**Princess Sayori:** uhhhhh

**Robot Monika:** But now I must have you whatever it takes

**Prince MC:** this is like deja vu damn

**Momika:** Monika you come straight home after school

**Queen Natsuki:** More like come gay home after school

**Queen Yuri:** I get it.

**Princess Sayori:** lol

**Knight of Doom2:** You too, Sayori! You’re in big trouble

**Knight of Doom1:** Yeah

**Princess Sayori:** you’re pushing my hard drive too far all the circuits might break

**Monika and Sayori:**

**Monika:** You’re hijacking the song?

**Sayori:** eheheh sorry, i’m just doing the part you already said :D

**Sayori:** you can do the get out of my head part this time

**Monika:** Ok

**Club of Doom:**

**Knight of Doom2:** Nice try Sayori

**Queen Natsuki:** Why are you copying Monika??

**Princess Sayori:** ‘cause love is a dangerous game

**Queen Natsuki:** Ok lol I should have seen that one coming

**Princess Sayori:** love is a dangerous game

**Queen Yuri:** Who wants tea?

**Queen Natsuki:** Not me

**Princess Sayori:** why do we play it?

**Robot Monika:** Why do we play it?

**Queen Natsuki:** I don’t know, why are you copying Monika??

**Princess Sayori:** love is a dangerous game

**Princess Sayori:** nothing can protect my brain from a lovely virus like you

**Robot Monika:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Momika:** That’s enough Monika

**Robot Monika:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Prince MC:** this is oddly familiar

**Queen Natsuki:** You mean how Sayori said this earlier?

**Robot Monika:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Prince MC:** no sayori said this even earlier before that

**Knight of Doom1:** When?

**Robot Monika:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Prince MC:** on her suicide note

**Knight of Doom1:** What?? Sayori wrote a suicide note??

**Prince MC:** i think so

**Prince MC:** maybe that only happened in my dream

**Queen Yuri:** This would be a farfetched coincidence for it to have only occurred in your dream.

**Prince MC:** this has all been terrible deja vu

**Prince MC:** i’m just filled with dread that something terrible is about to happen

**Robot Monika:** If I can’t have you then no one

**Princess Sayori:** no one

**Robot Monika:** No one else can either!

**Queen Natsuki:** What does that mean??

**Robot Monika:** See her around you…

**Robot Monika:** I wanna

**Princess Sayori:** wanna

**Robot Monika:** Wanna just delete her

**Queen Natsuki:** Y’all didn’t delete me from the chat in earlier when I asked

**Queen Yuri:** Is Monika a yandere?

**Momika:** Monika stop threatening your classmates

**Princess Sayori:** sorry for acting a little bit strange

**Prince MC:** it’s ok we forgive you

**Knight of Doom1:** Do we need to come get you early?

**Princess Sayori:** but now i must have you whatever it takes

**Prince MC:** me?

**Queen Natsuki:** Good god this kid is an idiot

**Prince MC:** ok nevermind then…

**Princess Sayori:** if i can’t have you then no one

**Queen Natsuki:** Is this really necessary? You two seem to be on the same page

**Robot Monika:** No one

**Princess Sayori:** no one else can either

**Queen Natsuki:** Just gonna ignore me? That’s fine

**Prince MC:** something is wrong

**Queen Yuri:** I agree

**Knight of Doom1:** How much longer is your lunch?

**Queen Yuri:** Not much longer

**Robot Monika:** I love you

**Princess Sayori:** i love you

**Robot Monika:** Ahahahah

**Queen Natsuki:** Are you fucking with us right now?

**Princess Sayori:** i love you

**Robot Monika:** I love you

**Queen Yuri:** Watch your profanity.

**Princess Sayori:** ‘cause love is a dangerous game

**Robot Monika:** love is a dangerous game

**Queen Yuri:** Hold on.

**Queen Natsuri:** What??

**Queen Yuri:** Remember how you and Monika did lyric pranks yesterday?

**Queen Natsuri:** Oh. Damn

**Prince MC:** what’s a lyric prank?

**Princess Sayori:** why do we play it?

**Robot Monika:** Why do we play it?

**Prince MC:** is that where people repeat things a lot?

**Queen Yuri:** A lyric prank is where a person says the lyrics of a song as a prank.

**Momika:** So Monika and Sayori are ok?

**Knight of Doom1:** That’s a relief

**Princess Sayori:** love is a dangerous game

**Knight of Doom2:** You’re still in trouble for having a guest over without permission

**Momika:** Yeah, Monika, you’re in big trouble for not coming home yesterday

**Robot Monika:** Nothing can protect my brain

**Queen Natsuki:** You can give it up, guys, we know what this is

**Princess Sayori:** from a lovely virus like you :)

**Queen Natsuki:** >:)

**Robot Monika:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Princess Sayori:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Robot Monika:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Princess Sayori:** GET OUT OF MY HEAD

**Queen Yuri:** Are you done?

**Robot Monika:** Yeah that was a lyric prank sorry

**Princess Sayori:** lololol

**Prince MC:** i’m still confused

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**-Monika added MC to Monika and Sayori Private Chat-**

**MC:** huh?

**Monika:** Life is a video game

**MC:** what?!

**MC:** oh

**MC:** i remember now

**MC:** sayori do you still like me?

**Sayori:** no lol

**MC:** ok

**MC:** does yuri like me?

**Monika:** if you try to date one of the girls i’ll delete you

**Sayori:** moniii don’t do that

**Sayori:** but yeah man we’re gonna tell the rest of them eventually so that’s probs a bad idea

**MC:** fair enough

**Sayori:** wanna do lyric pranks with us?

**MC:** sure

**Sayori:** awesome! now we can do the songs with mc singing!!

**MC:** i don’t have to sing, do i?

**Monika:** Nope, just text

**MC:** ok great

**Monika:** We’ll contact you with more information later. Don’t tell anyone about this

**MC:** ok

**-Monika kicked MC from Monika and Sayori Private Chat-**

**Club of Doom**

**Robot Monika:** Okay everyone! Lunch is over! Get to class

**-Robot Monika is offline-**

**-Queen Natsuki is offline-**

**-Queen Yuri is offline-**

**-Princess Sayori is offline-**

**-Prince MC is offline-**

**-Knight of Doom1 is offline-**

**-Knight of Doom2 is offline-**

**-Momika is offline-**


	8. Why Did I Say Okie Doki? Lyric Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric prank: Why Did I Say Okie Dokie? by the Stupendium on Youtube  
> I love this song, you definitely should go check it out first: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syy_IoW92XE

**Reading Rainbow**

**-Sayori is online-**

**-Sayori added MC to Reading Rainbow-**

**-MC is online-**

**-*sips holy water is online***

**-Buffsuki is online-**

**Buffsuki:** Hey, I thought this chat was just for the literature club

**MC:** maybe i’m joining again?

**-Monika is online-**

**Monika:** no you’re not

**MC:** ok good

**Buffsuki:** Again?

***sips holy water*:** MC was part of the club?

**MC:** it’s a long story

**Buffsuki:** I have time

***sips holy water*:** If he’s not joining the club, then why did you add him

**Sayori:** so this can be a chat for all us kids!

**Buffsuki:** tell me the story

**Monika and MC Private Chat**

**Monika:** do the lyric prank now

**MC:** oh ok sorry i’ll do it

**Reading Rainbow**

**MC:** i walk to school with my best friend

**Buffsuki:** You mean Sayori?

**Sayori:** that’s meeee

**MC:** surprise, surprise, she’s late again…

**Buffsuki:** Well that’s rude

**Sayori:** heheh sorry

**Buffsuki:** Not you, him!! That’s a rude thing to say

***sips holy water*:** You’re hardly qualified to give a lecture on tact.

***sips holy water*:** But yes, that was a little rude.

**MC:** she’s got a club she wants me in

**Monika:** The literature club

**MC:** don’t think i’ve ever raised a pen

**Buffsuki:** Hold up. What?

**Buffsuki:** Why would you join a literature club if you don’t know how to write?

**Buffsuki:** Heck, how do you even survive if you don’t know how to write??   
  


**Monika:** You should see his poems

**Sayori:** cheer milk boop memory promise fireworks crimson vivid misery universe valentine jump kiss bunny chocolate warm vacation wrath flying disorientated

**Monika:** That was actually one of his better ones

**Buffsuki:** ???

**Monika:** I can really relate to that last word there

**Sayori:** lol

**Buffsuki:** I don’t understand this

***sips holy water*:** Maybe he joined due to his love of reading, rather than writing?

**MC:** i’ll consider it sure, no fan of literature

**Buffsuki:** HA! Debunked!

**MC:** books with less pictures than words leave me a little bit bored

***sips holy water*:** Well Natsuki’s in the literature club.

**Buffsuki:** What are you trying to imply??

**MC:** but hey they promised cupcakes

**Buffsuki:** I did what now??

**Sayori:** you did say to tell us in advance if we ever brought a new member so you could do that

**Buffsuki:** But we’ve never gotten a chance to do that

**MC:** so it’s a chance that i’ll take

**Buffsuki:** Geez MC hurry up the storytelling we don’t have all day

**Sayori:** heyyy don’t rush him :(

**MC:** four gorgeous girls await me… okay i think that i’ll stay…

**Buffsuki:** WTF??? You joined a literature club to ogle women??

**MC:** sayori’s aloof and kooky

**Sayori:** aw, thanks!

**Buffsuki:** Since when is Sayori aloof?

**MC:** natsuki’s sweet and cutesy

***sips holy water*:** I can verify this.

**Buffsuki:** You don’t know me!

**MC:** yuri is deep and brooding

***sips holy water*:** Thank you.

**Buffsuki:** What does brooding mean

**Monika:** Sad

**Buffsuki:** Tf, MC??

**MC:** monika’s brains and beauty

**Monika:** 👍

**Buffsuki:** That’s so vague tho

***sips holy water*:** Yet not entirely untrue.

**Sayori:** i agree with mc!

**Monika:** Thanks

**MC:** there’s a festival needs planning

**Monika:** It’s next Monika!

**Monika:** *Monday

**Monika:** It’s next Monday

**Sayori:** monika is my favorite day of the week :D

**MC:** swear i won’t leave them hanging

**Buffsuki:** When was this??

**Monika:** Fairly recently

**Buffsuki:** Then why can’t I remember it?

***sips holy water*:** I can’t remember it either.

***sips holy water*:** I believe this may be a case of social amnesia.

**Buffsuki:** What now? I’m looking that up

***sips holy water*:** Social amnesia is a collective forgetting by a group of people. The concept is often cited in relation to Russell Jacoby's scholarship from the 1970s. Social amnesia can be a result of "forcible repression" of memories, ignorance, changing circumstances, or the forgetting that comes from changing interests. Protest, folklore, "local memory", and collective nostalgia are counter forces that combat social amnesia.

**Sayori:** you guys repressed your memories??

**Buffsuki:** Bitch you snatched that right off Wikipedia

**Buffsuki:** And no Sayori I didn’t

**Buffsuki:** I would remember if I did something like that

***sips holy water*:** You wouldn’t, though. That’s kind of the whole point?

**MC:** so many clubs to rival us

**Buffsuki:** Yes! Finish the story I need to know what happened

**MC:** i guess it’s just the five of us

**Buffsuki:** Not anymore lol

**MC:** just the five of us

**Buffsuki:** No

**MC:** we can make it if we try

**Buffsuki:** Apparently we didn’t. Did you quit or something?

***sips holy water*:** It would have had to be something truly traumatic for our memories to repress.

**MC:** but each day that passes by is tearing pages from my mind

***sips holy water*:** That was clever.

**Buffsuki:** Quit it with the wordplay already and tell us what happened!

**MC:** just the five of us!

***sips holy water*:** So you’ve said.

**MC:** no escaping if i tried

**Buffsuki:** Try it now, I dare you!

**-MC left Reading Rainbow-**

**-Monika added MC to Reading Rainbow-**

**Buffsuki:** Hilarious, now finish the story

**MC:** though these maidens may seem kind there’s something going on behind

**Buffsuki:** Yeah, they’re secretly all gay

**Buffsuki:** Is that why you left? You found out you had no chance with us after all?

***sips holy water*:** I never said I was gay.

**Buffsuki:** In the literature club, you’re assumed gay until proven otherwise

**MC:** they looked so sad and lonely

**Buffsuki:** Stop referring to us like we’re not here!

***sips holy water*:** You keep changing your reasoning to have joined the club. Was it cupcakes, an interest in the women or pity for them?

**MC:** i sold my soul for poetry

***sips holy water*:** Now it’s poetry?

**MC:** this hell is members only

**Monika:** We’re not members only

**Buffsuki:** And we’re not a hell!! What the hell??

**MC:** why did i say okie doki?

**Buffsuki:** You didn’t

**Sayori:** well now he did!

**MC:** fijgheruisthogdsvjdkfksgiuvdiuvdisgkjdf

**Buffsuki:** ???

**MC:** i walk to school alone again; i’m not a guy with many friends

***sips holy water*:** Nice use of semicolon!

**Buffsuki:** What about Sayori?

**MC:** i’ve got no club, i’ve time to spend so i read manga and stay in

**Buffsuki:** This must be after he left the club

**MC:** i run into MONIKA

**Buffsuki:** Ok wow caps

**Monika:** No need to go crazy, MC, we all know I’m your favorite

**Sayori:** you’re my favorite too, moni

**Monika:** Aw thanks, you’re my favorite~

**MC:** says that i should just join hers

**Buffsuki:** MC you need to learn how to text properly

**MC:** it’s a club for books with words but they need some more members

***sips holy water*:** Books with words? Sorry Natsuki, I guess you’re out!

**Buffsuki:** Hey >:0

**MC:** i say OKAY

**Sayori:** calm down mc you don’t need to shout we can all hear you

**MC:** i’ll come along for just one day but just you try to get away when three gorgeous girls beg you to stay

***sips holy water*:** Only three?

**Buffsuki:** Well clearly I’m not begging

**Sayori:** i don’t think it’s that guys

**Buffsuki:** Sayori! You remember when MC was allegedly in the club, right?

**Sayori:** vaguely??

**Buffsuki:** Can you tell the story instead?

**Sayori:** sorry, i don't think i was there for this part

***sips holy water*:** MC did say that he walked to school alone again.

**Buffsuki:** That’s ridiculous I would never beg him to stay

**MC:** sayoesroi’s alsoof asdngid kooyhy

***sips holy water*:** You mean ‘Sayori’s aloof and kooky’?

**Buffsuki:** No apparently she’s dead or whatever

**Sayori:** dead??

**Buffsuki:** I don’t know!! MC isn’t answering me at all

**MC:** natsuki’s brutish cutesy

**Buffsuki:** Excuse me??

**MC:** yuri is too into me

***sips holy water*:** What/

**Buffsuki:** Lmao you caught her off guard nice one

***sips holy water*:** I would never be ‘into’ MC.

***sips holy water*:** No offense, though! I’m terribly sorry, that was rude of me to say.

**MC:** monika’s brains and beauty

**Buffsuki:** Cut the shit, MC. I want to know how this ends

**MC:** it’s almost festival time

***sips holy water*:** Not really, no.

**MC:** could say we’re cutting it fine

***sips holy water*:** Was that a pun?

**Sayori:** lmao

**Buffsuki:** That is NOT funny

**Sayori:** yeah i don't get it either i'm just laughing so mc doesn’t feel bad

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Monika:** That’s bull and you know it

**Sayori:** guilty as charged~

**Monika:** You’ll regret joking about their problems once they’re sentient

**Monika:** Believe me, I know

**Sayori:** hey after school today can we hANG OUT at my place lololol

**Monika:** Sayori no

**Sayori:** sayori yes

**Reading Rainbow**

**MC:** the task may seem laborious

**MC:** i wonder where sayori is

**Buffsuki:** Fuck you

**MC:** i guess it’s just the four of us

**Monika:** Calm down Natsuki MC didn’t say it was a pun

**MC:** just the four of us

**Buffsuki:** Well he’s not fucking denying it either??

**MC:** we can make it if we try

***sips holy water*:** I’m fine, Natsuki, it’s alright.

**Buffsuki:** No one should be making jokes about that.

**Buffsuki:** It’s distasteful

***sips holy water*:** He doesn’t even know about that

**Buffsuki:** Maybe he found out and you blocked the memory of it

**MC:** but each day that passes by is tearing pages from my mind

**Buffsuki:** You said that before, idiot

**MC:** just the four of us!

**Buffsuki:** No, just the four of  _ us _ , since you’ll be leaving!   
  


**Sayori:** hey be nice

**MC:** no escaping if i tried

**Buffsuki:** I bet if you escaped right now no one would mind

**-MC left Reading Rainbow-**

**-Monika added MC to Reading Rainbow-**

**Monika:** Guys stop driving him out, I thought he was telling you a story?

**MC:** though these maidens may seem kind there’s something going on behind

**Buffsuki:** No, from the looks of it he’s just here to insult us

**MC:** they looked so sad and lonely

**Buffsuki:** Stop repeating!!

**MC:** i sold my soul for poetry

**Monika:** Technically, you sold your soul for a cupcake

**Sayori:** oh yeah, i remember reading him think that!!

**Buffsuki:** You remember ‘reading him think’ that?

**Sayori:** eheheh uh i mean

**Monika:** We stole his diary

**MC:** this hell is members only

**Buffsuki:** You did what now??

***sips holy water*:** I see why MC hates this club so much then, if you did that.

**MC:** why did i say okie doki?

**Buffsuki:** Hurry up, MC. I need to know what exactly happened

**MC:** ewtiughfjghufdijghudvijrhgvicenrgh8iew

**MC:** MONFIAKKAIAAAAAA

**Buffsuki:** Stealing diaries really isn’t cool, Monika

**MC:** well i’m back at school again

**Buffsuki:** Although if anyone deserves it it’s this guy

**MC:** MONIKA is my only friend

***sips holy water*:** That’s sad.

***sips holy water*:** I wonder what happened to Sayori.

**MC:** MONIKA is my eveverything, my beginning and my end

**Buffsuki:** Now that’s just unhealthy

***sips holy water*:** You spelled everything wrong.

**MC:** wait a second

**MC:** weren’t there other girls here?

**Monika:** No.

**Buffsuki:** Wait, Yuri and I left too??

***sips holy water*:** Monika what do you mean by ‘No.’??

**MC:** monika’s aloof and kooky

**Buffsuki:** Wow way to replace Sayori

**Monika:** I didn’t mean to replace anyone

**MC:** monika’s sweet and cutesy

**Monika:** That’s just insulting, what is this?

**Buffsuki:** At least it’s not me

**MC:** monika’s deep and brooding

**Buffsuki:** Now Monika’s sad?

***sips holy water*:** That’s a bit of a simplification.

**MC:** monika’s brains and beauty

**MC:** monika sees right through me

**Buffsuki:** What does that mean?

**MC:** monika’s all that you need

***sips holy water*:** Not really.

**Monika:** Monika’s all that you need :)

**MC:** monika’s all that you need

**Buffsuki:** Is Monika brainwashing MC or something here

**Sayori:** lmao

**MC:** i’m not an ugly guy but i can’t understand why she’d be so utterly in love she’d leave her clubmates to die

**Buffsuki:** What?!

***sips holy water*:** That sounds traumatic enough for memory repression.

**Monika:** You’re all alive now, aren’t you?

**Sayori:** i remember all of it, and i both understand and forgive her completely

**Buffsuki:** I don’t know, Sayori, ‘leave her clubmates to die’ sounds pretty unforgivable

**MC:** monika’s obsession is ominous to be honest

***sips holy water*:** It would appear so.

**Monika:** Hey, I was never obsessed with MC

**Sayori:** technically the truth!

**MC:** omnipotent goddess concocting demonic sonnets

**Buffsuki:** Monika is God, then?

**Sayori:** pretty much

**Monika:** My sonnets aren’t demonic

**MC:** i could delete her but i never could harm monika

**Buffsuki:** Sorry mate, but Sayori is in charge of this group chat, so only she can delete Monika

**Sayori:** i made monika an admin too

**Buffsuki:** Yeah but she wouldn’t delete herself wtf

**Monika:** Don’t be so sure

**Sayori:** i’ve caught her trying to delete herself more than once

**Monika:** I told you already, that’s not what I was doing

**Sayori:** sure looked like it

***sips holy water*:** I’m beginning to think ‘delete’ is a metaphor for something else.

**Buffsuki:** …

**MC:** so i’m trapped here forever, where’s my harmonica?

**Sayori:** omg i need to get a harmonica i can call it harmonika or just monika for short and that would be so fun i could harmonise with your piano moni aaaa

**Monika:** Harmonikaise?

**Sayori:** eeeeeesdighreu

**MC:** never thought i’d get a girl literally out of this world

**Buffsuki:** She kills us and you’re just celebrating that you have god as a girlfriend?

***sips holy water*:** Monika is not a goddess.

**MC:** guess she controls the universe

**Buffsuki:** Yeah, nice try buddy

**Buffsuki:** Tell us the actual end to the story

**MC:** looks like it’s just the two of us

**Buffsuki:** Omfg not this again

**MC:** just the two of us in this classroom in the sky

***sips holy water*:** A plane, perhaps?

**Buffsuki:** No, you idiot, MC is trying to tell us that Monika can fly

***sips holy water*:** Doubtful.

**MC:** crimes of passion are just fine when enacted on AI

***sips holy water*:** Ah, so we’re in the matrix?

**MC:** just the two of us: quite a drastic pick up line

**Buffsuki:** Not really? I mean, most romantic relationships are just for two people, right? So it’s not that surprising that she’d want it to just be you two

***sips holy water*:** What about polyamory?

**Buffsuki:** I said MOST, you dummy

**MC:** leaving characters to die just to guarantee you’re mine!

**Buffsuki:** We’re not dead

**Monika:** But if I’m God, couldn’t I bring you back to life?

**Buffsuki:** Don’t let it get to your head, Monika. You’re not God

***sips holy water*:** Absolute power corrupts absolutely. And I haven’t seen that from you.

**Monika:** Wouldn’t that just be because I erased your memories?

***sips holy water*:** I’m not seeing it now.

**Sayori:** and you won’t see it ever! that’s because i’m here to keep moni in check ;)

**MC:** she seemed so sad and lonely

**Monika:** :)

**MC:** don’t think there’s any hope for me

**Buffsuki:** You should be fine, you’re not part of the competition

**Sayori:** mc was never moni’s goal

**Buffsuki:** Then who was it?

**MC:** this hell is members only

**Buffsuki:** Oh would you shut up I’m asking Sayori now

**MC:** why did i say okie doki?

**Sayori:** moni’s

**MC:** why did i say okie doki?

**Buffsuki:** Come on, say it!

**MC:** why did i say okie doki?

**Sayori:** goal

**MC:** why did i say okie doki?

**Buffsuki:** Hurry up!!

**MC:** why did i say okie doki?

**Sayori:** was

**MC:** say okie

**Buffsuki:** Come on!!

***sips holy water*:** “Monika’s goal was-”?

**Sayori:** what was this, mc?

**MC:** a lyric prank

**Buffsuki:** What.

***sips holy water*:** No, it was too specific to be a lyric prank.

**Buffsuki:** No, he just changed the names probably!! Arghhhh that’s so obvious looking back

**-MC is offline-**

**-*sips holy water* is offline-**

**Buffsuki:** Hey!

**-Buffsuki is offline-**

**Monika:** That went well

**Sayori:** that was awesome!!

**Sayori:** but why’d they all leave?

**Monika:** Well, school just ended. See you at the club!

**-Monika is offline-**

**-Sayori is offline-**


	9. Suggestions Needed!

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**-Sayori is online-**

**Sayori:** hello!

**-Monika is online-**

**Monika:** Hey

**Monika:** Sorry I couldn’t walk home with you, my parents are pretty upset that I forgot they existed

**Sayori:** that’s ok!! what wanted to ask was if you can think of anymore lyric pranks

**Monika:** Yes! What about Doki Doki Forever?

**Sayori:** but that requires all of us to participate

**Monika:** Just Monika?

**Sayori:** all of us and mc :(

**Monika:** One second I’m going to try and find another song

**Sayori:** this would be a lot easier if some of the readers could suggest songs!

**Monika:** Hey, I thought we agreed we were going to ignore that?

**Sayori:** hey guys! feel free to suggest any song that you’d like to see us do as a lyric prank! you can also suggest songs for any of the others to do

**Monika:** I suppose the songs don’t have to be necessarily related to DDLC, either

**Sayori:** eheheh yeah

**Monika:** Anyways, I need to go now. Let’s never talk about this again, ok?

**Sayori:** okie doki!

**-Monika is offline-**

**-Sayori is offline-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll probably post another chapter today to make up for this short one. I just need suggestions for songs, please!


	10. Echo Lyric Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Prank: Echo by Crusher-P  
> This was suggested by I_came_here_to_attack_people Thanks for the suggestion!!  
> I found the song in this really good video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bd8_TqLvgoo  
> So I highly suggest you watch that. Also, I had a bit of trouble finding the original song, but I believe it’s this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQKGUgOfD8U   
> Anyways, I used the first one I found it in to do this, so that’s why it might be a little off from the original?  
> https://www.smule.com/song/mes-echo-karaoke-lyrics/463143355_291507/arrangement  
> This seemed to have the lyrics I used, just in case you’re wondering

**Club of Doom**

**-Witch Monika is online-**

**Witch Monika:** Can you hear me? Uhhh can you hear me?

**-Queen Natsuki is online-**

**Queen Natsuki:** You just woke me up

**Witch Monika:** The clock stopped ticking forever ago

**Queen Natsuki:** It’s 1 AM go to bed

**Witch Monika:** How long have I been out

**-Queen Yuri is online-**

**Queen Natsuki:** I don’t fucking know do the math yourself

**-Princess Sayori is online-**

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** are you doing a lyric prank?? i recognize this :0

**Monika:** Yes

**Sayori:** can i join??

**Monika:** No

**Sayori:** pleaseeee

**Monika:** You can help direct the conversation towards lyrics?

**Sayori:** okie doki send them over!! :D

**Club of Doom**

**Queen Natsuki:** I’m going back to bed

**Princess Sayori:** why are you up so late? is something wrong??

**Witch Monika:** I don’t know

**Queen Yuri:** ?

**-Momika is online-**

**Momika:** Monika go back to bed

**-Prince MC is online-**

**Witch Monika:** I can’t get a grip but I can let go

**Queen Natsuki:** You do that, now go to bed

**Princess Sayori:** a grip on what???

**Witch Monika:** There wasn’t anything to hold onto though

**Momika:** How about cookie privileges? You won’t be allowed to eat any cookies for a week

**Witch Monika:** Why can’t I see

**Princess Sayori:** what?

**Witch Monika:** Why can’t I see

**Queen Natsuki:** Everyone here is an idiot

**Queen Yuri:** Except me?

**Queen Natsuki:** No you’re the biggest idiot of them all

**Queen Yuri:** ;-;

**Queen Natsuki:** ???

**Princess Sayori:** what can’t you see Monika

**Witch Monika:** All the colors that you see

**Queen Yuri:** I didn’t know you were colorblind

**Witch Monika:** Please can I be

**Prince MC:** you want to be colorblind?

**Witch Monika:** Please can I be colorful and free

**Queen Natsuki:** Let it gooooooo let it goooooo can’t hold it back anymoreeeeee

**Princess Sayori:** here i standddddd

**Queen Natsuki:** And here i stayyyyy

**Queen Yuri:** Let the storm rage on.

**Queen Natsuki:** When Yuri is so eager to use punctuation she puts it in the middle of song lyrics lmao

**Witch Monika:** What the hell is going on

**Queen Natsuki:** Language!

**Witch Monika:** Can someone tell me please

**Momika:** You are still texting? I tell you to go to bed

**Princess Sayori:** what’s wrong moni

**Witch Monika:** Why I’m switching faster than the channels on TV

**Queen Yuri:** What kind of switching?

**Witch Monika:** I’m black

**Queen Natsuki:** No you’re not lmao

**Witch Monika:** Then I’m white

**Queen Yuri:** Please explain your metaphor.

**Witch Monika:** No

**Queen Natsuki:** :/

**Witch Monika:** Something is not right

**Princess Sayori:** moni pls tell us what's wrong

**Witch Monika:** My enemy’s invisible

**Queen Yuri:** Not literally, I presume?

**Princess Sayori:** that’s not helpful

**Witch Monika:** I don’t know how to fight

**Momika:** You do know how to sleep, though, so do it

**Witch Monika:** The trembling fear is more than I can take

**Queen Natsuki:** Ok Monika tell us what’s wrong now

**Witch Monika:** When I’m up against the echo in the mirror

**Queen Natsuki:** Bruh

**Queen Yuri:** You’re fighting yourself?

**Queen Natsuki:** An invisible version of herself, Yuri, don’t forget

**Queen Yuri:** Hmm.

**Princess Sayori:** echo?

**Witch Monika:** Echo

**Princess Sayori:** oh

**Witch Monika:** Oh

**Prince MC:** ok bye

**-Prince MC is offline-**

**Momika:** Put the phone down, Monika

**Witch Monika:** NO I JUST CAN’T LET GO

**Momika:** You’re in big trouble

**Witch Monika:** BORN TO BE COLORFUL

**Queen Natsuki:** Monika says gay rights

**Queen Yuri:** Nice

**Momika:** I don’t freaking care if you’re gay go to bed right now or you’re getting grounded for a year

**Princess Sayori:** please don’t do that miss i think something is wrong

**Witch Monika:** There’s not a thing to hold just let your color show

**Momika:** I’ll be back in ten minutes if you’re not done by then, then it’s grounding time

**-Momika is offline-**

**Witch Monika:** tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock

**Queen Natsuki:** Yeah you better wrap this up I don’t want the club to be cancelled because you were an idiot about this

**Witch Monika:** I’m gonna burn my house down into an ugly black

**Queen Natsuki:** Wow talk about overreacting

**Witch Monika:** I’m gonna run away now and never look back

**Queen Yuri:** Please don’t do that.

**Princess Sayori:** what are you gonna do moni

**Witch Monika:** I’m gonna burn my house down into an ugly black, I’m gonna run away now and never look back

**Queen Natsuki:** You already said that

**Princess Sayori:** really??

**Witch Monika:** I’m gonna burn my house down into an ugly black I’m gonna run away now and never look back

**Princess Sayori:** but what are you actually gonna do

**Witch Monika:** I’m gonna burn my house down into an ugly black

**Queen Yuri:** …

**Witch Monika:** I’m gonna run away now and never look back

**Queen Yuri:** That rhymes.

**Witch Monika:** I’m gonna burn my house down and never look back and never look back

**Princess Sayori:** moni

**Witch Monika:** AND NEVER LOOK BACK

**Queen Natsuki:** Monika stop trying to be edgy and tell us why you decided to wake us up in the middle of the night

**Witch Monika:** What the hell is going on

**Queen Yuri:** You’re the one who knows.

**Queen Natsuki:** Yeah, so tell us already!!

**Witch Monika:** Can someone tell me please

**Princess Sayori:** i’ll tell you!! what is it?

**Witch Monika:** Why I’m switching faster than the channels on tv

**Queen Yuri:** Monika already asked this earlier…

**Queen Natsuki:** Yeah! Why are you asking again??

**Princess Sayori:** hey be nice! none of us gave her an answer last time :(

**Witch Monika:** I’m black then I’m white

**Queen Natsuki:** Sounds like a you problem if I’m being honest

**Witch Monika:** No something is not right

**Princess Sayori:** do you need a hug

**Witch Monika:** My enemy’s invisible I don’t know how to fight

**Princess Sayori:** *sends you all the hugs*

**Queen Yuri:** I offer you my services in this battle against the invisible monster.

**Queen Natsuki:** What

**Queen Yuri:** I am skilled with a blade.

**Queen Natsuki:** ??? Yuri what the actual fuck I thought we decided it’s not a real monster

**Witch Monika:** What the hell is going on

**Queen Natsuki:** Mood

**Witch Monika:** Can someone tell me please

**Princess Sayori:** mood

**Witch Monika:** Why I’m switching faster than the channels on tv

**Queen Yuri:** Mood?

**Queen Natsuki:** Yuri you’re about to be exiled from this kingdom

**Princess Sayori:** what??

**Witch Monika:** I’m black then I’m white

**Queen Natsuki:** Shut up Monika I’m dealing with Yuri right now

**Witch Monika:** No something is not right

**Queen Yuri:** I am a good queen, do not exile me.

**Witch Monika:** My enemy’s invisible I don’t know how to fight

**Queen Natsuki:** You must prove yourself worthy of the throne

**-Queen Yuri nicknamed Natsuki ‘Best Girl’-**

**Best Girl:** You are worthy.

**Witch Monika:** The trembling fear is more than I can take

**Best Girl:** Monika I think I have you figured out

**Princess Sayori:** i doubt that lol

**Witch Monika:** When I’m up against the echo in the mirror

**Best Girl:** This is a lyric prank, right?

**Queen Yuri:** Oh.

**Witch Monika:** The trembling fear is more than I can take

**Queen Yuri:** Ok that explains a lot actually

**Witch Monika:** When I’m up against the echo in the mirror

**Princess Sayori:** my only question is how it took so long for you guys to realize it

**Queen Yuri:** How long did it take for you to realize?

**Princess Sayori:** like two lines lol

**Witch Monika:** Alright that’s enough, go to bed everyone

**-Witch Monika is offline-**

**Queen Yuri:** Goodnight, see you all at the club tomorrow!

**-Queen Yuri is offline-**

**-Princess Sayori is offline-**

**-Best Girl is offline-**


	11. Club of Doom - The Sims, Arson, and Whatever's Going On With Monika?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been busy with stuff.
> 
> Thanks for the suggestion I_came_here_to_attack_people !!! :D

**Club of Doom**

**-Princess Sayori is online-**

**Momika:** I just think it’s something we need to talk about

**Witch Monika:** Yeah, just NOT in the group chat with literally everyone

**Momika:** Oh my

**Momika:** I didn’t realize that

**Witch Monika:** It’s fine

**Princess Sayori:** what are you guys talking about??

**Witch Monika:** Don’t scroll up

**Princess Sayori:** too late :P

**-Best Girl is online-**

**Princess Sayori:** Happy Wednesday, everyone!

**Witch Monika:** dON’T-

**Best Girl:** Too late! Hahaha

**Witch Monika:** I don’t think this is funny

**Queen Yuri:** Nor do I.

**Witch Monika:** Yuri?? How long have you been there?

**Queen Yuri:** Long enough.

**Best Girl:** Hahaha

**Princess Sayori:** want to go to the gym?? we can punch a bunch of stuff!

**Witch Monika:** There isn’t a gym

**Princess Sayori:** you said you’d make one tho

**Best Girl:** How the hell would Monika make a gym

**Queen Yuri:** Can’t you use the school gymnasium?

**Princess Sayori:** i want to use those punching bags, like the ones they have in the sims

**Witch Monika:** The Sims?

**Princess Sayori:** yeah!

**Witch Monika:** … I think they have some of those at the school gym

**Best Girl:** Really?!

**Queen Yuri:** I find that hard to believe.

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** what did you do?? i feel weird

**Monika:** Your comment about the Sims gave me an idea. The computer we’re on has the Sims 4 installed, so I copied over a bunch of files from there! I gave myself access to all the furniture, and I updated a whole bunch of stuff.

**Sayori:** wow! that was fast!

**Monika:** I can pause time, remember?

**Sayori:** ooh! right! i forgot about that lol

**Club of Doom**

**Witch Monika:** I’m going there right now.

**Best Girl:** I’m checking this out

**Witch Monika:** I see you

**Best Girl:** What?? How are you here??

**Witch Monika:** I got to school early, that’s why I was texting my mom instead of just talking to her

**-Magical Sorcerer is online-**

**Magical Sorcerer:** Heya, kiddos! What’s popping?

**Best Girl:** Never ever ever ever say that again. EVER

**Queen Yuri:** Hello Mother.

**Magical Sorcerer:** I apologize.

**Best Girl:** OMG THERE ARE PUNCHING BAGS IN THE SCHOOL GYM

**Princess Sayori:** awesome! i’ll be right there

**Best Girl:** They’re right in the middle of the gym, blocking both the basketball and volleyball courts. Whoever put these here is an idiot 

**Best Girl:** OW-Monika just punched me

**Momika:** Monika! What did we just talk about?

**Witch Monika:** I didn’t! I’m using the punching bags

**Best Girl:** One of the punching bags is dressed up like me

**Witch Monika:** >:3

**Princess Sayori:** i’m here!

**Prince MC:** i’m also here, sayori made us run :(

**Witch Monika:** Oh sorry about that Sayori

**Prince MC:** oi what about me

**Princess Sayori:** it’s fine, we could use the exercise :P

**Prince MC:** ouch

**Queen Yuri:** That’s what the punching bags are for.

**-Knight of Doom1 is online-**

**-Prisoner is online-**

**Princess Sayori:** woooooo!! time to punch natsuki!!!!

**-Prisoner is offline-**

**Princess Sayori:** LMAO

**Best Girl:** :0

**Best Girl:** I want to burn this school down

**Princess Sayori:** _ah yes~ arson~_

**Prince MC:** what??   


**Queen Yuri:** What.

**Best Girl:** It’s clearly flawed! Just look at the punching bag situation!

**Princess Sayori:** hold on, you’re serious?

**Knight of Doom1:** you kids alright?

**Best Girl:** The school is small enough for us to burn down

**Queen Yuri:** That is true.

**Magical Sorcerer:** Don’t encourage them, dear.

**Best Girl:** Remember how we all have chemistry at the same time, yet Monika and Sayori are in a different classroom than us??

**Queen Yuri:** Yes?

**Best Girl:** That’s true for all of our classes! The school has a few classrooms and every period is spent teaching the same class! It’s always Math in the morning, then English, then Free Period, then lunch, then Science, then History, then P.E.!

**Queen Yuri:** This schedule is the same for everyone?

**Princess Sayori:** all my classes are in different rooms

**Best Girl:** The schedule isn’t even a good one! Free Period right before lunch?

**Prince MC:** i like the extra time we get

**Best Girl:** This school is ridiculous. I say we burn it down and hope the new one is better

**Witch Monika:** I agree

**Princess Sayori:** wait really??

**Best Girl:** THANK YOU. I’m tired of HIGH SCHOOL feeling like kindergarten

**Prince MC:** aren’t you overreacting a little bit here?

**Witch Monika:** The architects are quite quick in this area. I bet the new school would be built fast, and I bet it would be great

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** you’re gonna build a new school!

**Monika:** Why not? Natsuki makes a valid point

**Club of Doom**

**Princess Sayori:** i support this as well!

**Knight of Doom1:** sayori, no.

**Princess Sayori:** sayori yes :D :D :D

**Witch Monika:** So when are we doing this?

**Prince MC:** never, that’s a ridiculous idea

**Momika:** That’s a one way ticket to grounded land, missy

**Best Girl:** I always have matches on my person, so someone just needs to bring some wood and stuff to let it spread or whatever

**Princess Sayori:** i’ll bring the wood!

**Best Girl:** I’ll bring the matches and the cake

**Queen Yuri:** I’ll bring the knives.

**-Magical Sorcerer is offline-**

**Queen Yuri:** To cut the cake with, of course! I’ll also bring the forks?

**Witch Monika:** I’ll bring the luck we need to see this through to the end

**Prince MC:** you’d need a lot of luck for that

**Best Girl:** Monika, that doesn’t count

**Princess Sayori:** moni is gonna help me bring the wood :3

**Witch Monika:** Of course~

**Prince MC:** you will all go to jail

**Best Girl:** What?

**Prince MC:** arson is illegal

**Queen Yuri:** Oh.

**Best Girl:** I don’t give a shit

**Queen Yuri:** I apologize, Natsuki, but I am unable to participate.

**Best Girl:** What?! Why?!

**Princess Sayori:** oh yeah i don’t want to break the law

**Best Girl:** Whatever! Monika and I can do it alone! We can do it right now, starting with these crappy punching bags!

**Momika:** Monika don’t you dare

**-Witch Monika is offline-**

**-Best Girl is offline-**

**Prince MC:** sayori and i will stop them, don’t worry

**-Princess Sayori is offline-**

**-Prince MC is offline-**

**Queen Yuri:** I should go to school as well.

**Momika:** Tell Monika if she breaks anything else, she’s grounded. For real this time

**Queen Yuri:** Of course.

**-Queen Yuri is offline-**

**Knight of Doom1:** anything else?

**Momika:** Monika somehow destroyed everything in the house, seemingly overnight

**Knight of Doom1:** huh? how?

**Momika:** We don’t know. Most of it was easy to fix, but we’re worried about her

**Momika:** Something is going on

**-Momika is offline-**

**-Knight of Doom1 is offline-**

**…**

**-Best Girl is online-**

**Best Girl:** Goddammit, did you guys have to stop us?

**Best Girl:** Hello?!

**Queen Yuri:** I know it’s Free Period, but it’s really best to wait until lunch to text people.

**Best Girl:** Hold on, backread for a moment

**Best Girl:** Something IS going on with Monika, right?!

**Queen Yuri:** Sayori seems to know what’s going on, as well.

**Best Girl:** I thought that they were like dating or something but

**Best Girl:** It’s not that, is it?

**Queen Yuri:** Hopefully they will tell us what’s bothering them in time.

**Best Girl:** They better

**-Best Girl is offline-**

**Queen Yuri:** I’m not deleting these messages, Monika, Sayori. Please read them and take note.

**-Queen Yuri is offline-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've had stuff going on. Please do comment suggestions, I read every comment I promise even if I don't respond.

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** aaaaaaaa

**Monika:** Hmm?

**Sayori:** they’re figuring it out :0

**Monika:** No they’re not

**Sayori:** we need to distract them

**Monika:** How? I doubt another lyric prank is going to do anything but make us look more sus

**Sayori:** ...sus? omg among us

**Monika:** You’ve been playing Among Us? That’s not even in the game

**Sayori:** well we have access to the real internet, remember?

**Monika:** Yes, and I suppose Natsuki and Yuri must as well, since Natsuki did that lyric prank on us

**Sayori:** natsuki only did that when she accessed the internet through your computer

**Monika:** I’ll just grant their phones the ability to play Among Us with other people in the game

**Sayori:** that’s fair!! woo, let’s play this game!

**Monika:** Remember, this is to distract from our secretive behavior, so don’t bring it up, alright?

**Sayori:** what’s our cover story?

**Monika:** We have nothing to hide, since we didn’t do anything

**Sayori:** awesome

**Reading Rainbow**

**-Sayori is online-**

**Sayori:** WHO WANTS TO PLAY AMONG US????

***sips holy water*:** Among Us?

**Buffsuki:** Sounds sus to me, are you the impostor

***sips holy water*:** What?

**Sayori:** OMG have you played it??

**Buffsuki:** Yeah, I saw it on Monika’s computer and mastered the game, so I'm pretty much a pro

**-Monika is online-**

**Monika:** Okay, everyone! Step 1: Take out your phones

**Sayori:** three steps ahead of you, pal!

**Buffsuki:** Oh, alright, I’m only telepathically connected to the group chat, after all

***sips holy water*:** How?

**Monika:** Hahaha that’s funny. Now, step 2: Get Among Us, it’s free

**Sayori:** two steps ahead of you, pal!

***sips holy water*:** So this is a mobile app?

**Buffsuki:** Yeah, like blicblock!

**Monika:** Step 3: Open Among Us

**Sayori:** one step ahead of you, pal!

**Monika:** Step 4: Join with the game code MONIX3

**Sayori:** right by your side

***sips holy water*:** That’s sweet.

**Monika:** Step 5: Everyone join right now

**Sayori:** one step behind you

**Buffsuki:** I’m coming, I’m coming!

**Buffsuki:** Ok got it, I’m on.

***sips holy water*:** Samesies.

**Buffsuki:** Never say that again

***sips holy water*:** Noted.

**Among Us**

Sayori and Monika stood in the lobby as Natsuki and Yuri joined one by one.

**Monika-** Should we invite MC?

**Natsuki-** no

**Sayori-** yes we need more players

MC joined the game as brown. He didn’t bother putting on a hat.

Sayori was yellow with a halo around her head.

“It doubles as a noose,” She whispered to Monika, who was sitting next to her irl. Monika tried not to laugh, because it really shouldn’t have been funny.

Monika was green with the red devil horns, because Sayori thought it would be funny.

Natsuki chose pink with the black headband thing because she thought it looked badass.

Yuri chose purple with the cat ears. Because as much sense as the knife on the head would have made, that’s just not something she would do.

The game started, and

**Impostor**

Sayori looked at the screen, excited to be impostor. She then remembered Monika was sitting literally right next to her so she thought up a plan.

“Are you the impostor?!” Sayori leaned over to look at Monika’s screen, and Monika hastily scooted away.

“No cheating!”

“Aww…” Sayori returned to her phone, and considered who to kill first.

Yuri and MC ran down while Natsuki and Monika ran right, so Sayori decided to go right. Following at a distance. She watched Monika duck down into Medbay, and a few seconds later the red light of the cameras switched on, indicating that Natsuki had reached security. Sayori went into Medbay, and watched Monika do the scan.

Suddenly they were all teleported to the middle as a meeting was called. Yuri had called it.

**Sayori-** huh??

**Natsuki-** No one’s dead, Yuri!

**Yuri-** Where is electrical?

**Natsuki-** Vote Yuri out!

**Monika-** You can find electrical on the map, it’s left of storage

**Natsuki-** I’m voting Yuri, calling this meeting is super sus!!

**Yuri-** What is voting??

**Natsuki-** Purple sus vote purple shes the imp

**MC-** ok

**Monika-** Wait there’s no evidence! Skip!

**MC-** i have scan come to medbay

The votes came in, as Natsuki, MC and Sayori voted Yuri out. Monika had voted skip, and Yuri hadn’t voted at all.

**Yuri was not the impostor**

MC ran over to medbay, everyone close behind. They watched as MC walked up to the scanner, but then Sayori turned off the lights. Natsuki instantly ran out to go fix lights, and so did Monika. Sayori quickly killed MC and vented to electrical. She ran around to the lights just as Natsuki got there.

Monika ran in a second later, as the lights were fixed. The three walked back to medbay, where MC’s body was found. Monika reported it.

**Natsuki-** What??

**Monika-** It’s Natsuki

**Sayori-** how do you know

**Natsuki-** WTF no it’s not me!!!

**Monika-** Natsuki got Yuri voted out when it wasn’t Yuri

**Natsuki-** How would I kill MC? You clearly quickly killed and self-reported!

**Natsuki-** I’m voting you! Green sus

**Monika-** Samesies

**Natsuki-** HEY

Monika and Natsuki voted for one another.

**Sayori-** you guys do know those votes are permanent, right?

**Monika-** oh no

**Natsuki was not the impostor**

**Victory**

“Yes!” Sayori screamed, disturbing everyone else in the cafeteria.

**Defeat**

“NOOO!” Natsuki threw her phone away and yelled at Yuri. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL MEEE???”   
  


“I-I didn’t know it was Sayori!”

“You’re a ghost you must’ve seen!”

“I wasn’t there! B-besides, that would be cheating…”

“AUFHJDHTFGUEJFGBFEUJFNHFIDJK”

**Reading Rainbow**

**Monika:** That was fun!

**Buffsuki:** I DEMAND A REMATCH

**Monika:** Maybe, but only if people liked this!

**Sayori:** i liked it!

**Buffsuki:** You two are still sus as hell

**Buffsuki:** But yeah

**Buffsuki:** I guess that was fun

***sips holy water*:** I will try my best to improve at this game, so I can be a better opponent in any potential rematches.

**Monika:** Maybe next time we can play Among Us in VR

**Monika and Sayori Private Chat**

**Sayori:** we do everything in vr

**Monika:** Exactly ;)

**Reading Rainbow**

***sips holy water*:** Lunch is over, comrades. Please head to Chemistry.

**-*sips holy water* is offline-**

**-Buffsuki is offline-**

**-Sayori is offline-**

**-Monika is offline-**

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment with constructive criticism. Or, even better yet, a suggestion for what to do in a later chapter!


End file.
